Somebody help me
by HayHay123456
Summary: may faints during a pokemon contest.
1. Chapter 1

"May! Wake up!" Yelled Ash as he shook May. It was in the middle of the contest may had entered. She was battling with Blaziken, and suddenly fainted. "Blaze-Blaziken" cried Blaziken. "Blaziken!" yelled Ash, "can you get May to the hospital?" he asked. Blaziken nodded and took May in its arms and ran off to the hospital. "lets follow!" Cried Ash. They got to the hospital and saw Blaziken in the hospital without May. "May must've made it to the ER" thought Ash. Suddenly Nurse Joy came out and said "she has a very dangerous desiase" "she might not make it." Brock was to sad to even say anything. Max went to the PC to call Caroline and Norman, they needed to know.

"Where's Max?" asked Ash. Suddenly Max walked up to where Ash and Brock were, "my parents will be here this afternoon to see May" he said unable to contain the tears in his eyes. "when I told my mom what happened she started bawling, so did dad" Max muttered. Nurse Joy walked in and said" you can see her now" "she won't wake up" Max, Brock, Ash, and Blaziken walked in her room, Max couldn't help but cry. May opened her eyes and weakly asked" w-hat h-append?"


	2. Chapter 2

"May!" Max yelled as he ran up to her, suddenly Caroline and Norman walked in "may!" they yelled as they ran up to her. "what are you doing here?" asked May, "max said you fainted during a Pokemon contest with Blaziken" replied Caroline, "hi Blaziken" muttered may, Blaziken was glad may was alright. Suddenly may passed out again, "nurse joy!" max yelled, the nurse ran in and asked "what?" "may passed out again!" replied max, "oh no" said nurse joy grimly, "may has slipped into a coma" said the nurse weakly "try to wake her up" suggested max. "may! Wake up!" yelled ash, he shook her and yelled as much as he could but she wouldn't wake up. Tears streamed down Norman's face, he didn't think he would ever battle again if may died.

Nurse Joy checked May's pulse and said grimly "everyone get out now!" Reluctantly everyone trudged out while crying, they were all worried. May was hooked up to a bunch of wires and machines. Caroline, Norman, and Max were all sobbing when nurse joy walked out of the room and said "may will be just fine", "thank goodness" said Caroline as she let out a sigh of relief and walked back into May's room to see her. "may?" asked Caroline "hi mom!" said May "what happened?" she asked, "all i remember was talking to you and then it went blank, when ash was trying to wake me I tried to wake up but I couldn't."she added. "hi May!"said Ash "feeling better?" he asked.

"much better" she replied, "but I'm still very weak" she added. "well at least you're okay" said Norman as he walked into the room relived to know his daughter was okay, "if you had died i would never battle again."He said as he started to cry and he added "I'm nothing without you and max." "Blaze-Blaziken" added Blaziken, it was still worried about May. Suddenly all of May's Pokemon came out of their poke balls, they all looked worryingly at may. "that reminds me" "come on out you two!" he yelled, it was beautifly and skitty, they also looked worried about may, skitty wasn't even running around, it just sat there looking at May.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash had suddenly remembered something his friend Tracey had told him when they were in the orange islands.

-flashback-

"what's with all of these Pokemon?" asked ash, "Pokemon are more in tune with nature and can sense

an unbalance with nature, they have all come to see if they could help" replied Lugia. "Pokemon can sense something wrong before humans can" added Tracey.

-end of flashback-

"Misty, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Ash, "sure" replied Misty as she walked over to Ash, "what is it?" she asked, "do you remember what Tracey had said while we were in the orange-" Ash was cut off by the machine May was hooked up to started beeping fast as May passed out, she looked pale and had trouble breathing. "nurse joy!" Ash yelled, nurse joy walked in and raced over to May's bed and got her breathing normally, May muttered quietly "Drakai" as she tossed in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drakai" muttered nurse joy, she ran out of the room and came back in holding a book of some sort

"you're Ash right?" asked the nurse, "yes, why?"replied Ash, "the prophecy states that the chosen one can rid the world of Drakai forever, "If Drakai takes over someone's body it will kill them unless the one called Ash goes to the islands of fire, lightning, and ice. He must awaken the legendary birds which will awaken the beast of the sea and can save the person who has been taken over by Drakai." the nurse said, "if it means saving May I'll do it. Soon Ash found himself on the same island he was on all those years ago with Misty and Tracey. He rented a boat and sailed to fire island.

"Hi moltres" said Ash, "moltres moltres" (hi Ash, thank you for saving us, so what brings you here?) It asked, "my friend May has been taken over by Drakai and you, zapdos, articuno, and Lugia and I can save her and drive Drakai off this planet for good. Can you help me?" replied Ash, "moltres- molt"(sure, I'll fly you to lightning island and ice island, I'm sure Zapdos and Articuno will help) replied the bird Pokemon. Ash was soon at lightning island where Zapdos was circling above them and realizing moltres was down there with a. Human? Zapdos was on the ground with moltres and realized the human was the one who had saved them and the world. "hi zapdos" said Ash, "Zapdos -zap?" (what's up?) asked Zapdos, "moltres-molt"(ash needs our help, Drakai's back)


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Ash was on ice island, Articuno was flying above the island and flew down to see why moltres and Zapdos were down below. Articuno flew down, "Articuno-art"(what's going on?) Articuno asked, "moltres-molt"(Ash needs our help, Drakai is back) replied moltres. "Zapdos-zap"(we all must awaken Lugia to help us rid the earth of Drakai forever) added Zapdos. Soon Ash was on Moltres's back,over the ocean. Ash started to play the flute Misty gave him that played the song that awakens Lugia. Ash saw Lugia appear out of the ocean and Ash found himself in a dark void. "this is your friends dream" said Lugia, "see? That is May's dream, and there's Drakai"Lugia pointed at May and what looked like Harley dressed in a bikini. "That's enough to give anyone a nightmare, I think I'm scarred for life" ash said as he fell over anime style.

Ash got back up and asked Lugia, "what now?" "Play my song on the flute, I will be transformed into a human and we chant this spell until Drakai dissapeares." replied Lugia, Ash started to play the song and Lugia turned into a human. They started to chant "Drakai, return to the dark depths of where you came!" "Drakai, return to the dark depths of where you came!" They chanted until Drakai dissapeared, the ghost said, "I will get you when you're not expecting it!"

Meanwhile at the Pokemon center May started to wake up. "May!" everyone yelled "what happened?" May had asked, "all I remember was a freaky ghost thing and it turned into Harley with a bikini on" she added as she had a grossed out face as she said it. "okay ewe" said Misty, "that could give anyone nightmares" added misty. "I'm just glad you're okay" said Norman as Ash walked in, "May! I'm so glad you're okay" said Ash with a sigh of relief, "you were taken over by Drakai, the ghost was using nightmares to try to kill you, I was in your dreams to save you and saw Harley in a bikini." Added Ash. "I think I'm scarred for life after that experience" Said Ash.

Later at the Sinnoh league Ash was about to battle one of his friends, Harrison. Ash noticed a pole about to clapse on his friend, when he jumped out in front of Harrison pushing him out of the way and Ash was trapped under the pole. "Harrison, take care of pikachu and tell May I love her" said Ash weakly as he took one last breath, "I will, please don't leave me Ash" said Harrison with tears in his eyes, it was to late, Ash was gone. Suddenly a note flew down from the sky as May and Misty ran up to Ash's limp body, May started to cry, she saw the note and read it. It said, _to whoever is reading this, no one should try and get rid of me. I got rid of Ash knowing the fool would save his pathetic friend. May if you're reading this. You suck! -Drakai. _May clenched the note crying, not only did the ghost Pokemon kill her best friend, it made May see something disturbing beyond all reason. "May, what did the note say?" asked misty, her orange hair sat limply on her neck, her eyes soaked with tears. May handed her the note, Misty read it and clenched her eyes and just let herself sob.

Wow that was a long chapter, please R and R, final chapter coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

Later at Ash's funeral, everyone was there. Everybody on earth came to Ash's funeral. Gary had even came to mourn Ash, he looked at Ash's coffin. "this isn't Ash" said Gary, "Ash had messy hair, any minute Ash will walk in and ask who's in the coffin" said Gary. He put his hand in the coffin and messed up the neatly combed hair. Almost immediately Richie grabbed Gary's hand and cried out in shock, "Gary!" "But this isn't Ash," said Gary with tears, "I'm afraid it is" said misty with tears in her eyes. When Ash was buried his mom burst into tears. His tombstone read, _Ash Ketchum_ 1989-2010 One true friend.


End file.
